


весь этот мир.

by umihashi



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umihashi/pseuds/umihashi
Summary: Финралу не нужно раскаяние. Финралу нужен брат.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude
Kudos: 28





	весь этот мир.

Когда Финрал пришёл в себя, Лангриса рядом уже не было. Финрал почувствовал беспокойство и тотчас вскочил на ноги, игнорируя головокружение, подгибающиеся колени и пляшущие перед глазами пятна. Лангрис. Лангрис. Где Лангрис? Имя брата пульсировало в голове, пока он обеспокоенно осматривал руины, оставшиеся от некогда пышного королевского дворца.

Их король настолько пытался компенсировать свою убогость, всегда акцентировал внимание на ненужных вещах, делая всё слишком… Слишком. Этим он выставлял себя ещё большим дураком, чем если бы просто пустил всё на самотёк и позволил их истинному лидеру управлять страной. Поэтому Финрал не чувствовал жалости к тому, что теперь осталось от замка. Он яростно высматривал среди завалов знакомый силуэт в надежде, что Лангрис не успел далеко уйти. Или, что страшнее, его никуда не забрали.

Лангрис теперь предатель. Предатель, который несколько раз ослушался приказов высших чинов, а следом и вовсе напал на короля. Станет ли кто-то слушать, что он совершил это всё под влиянием эльфийской души, переполненной яростью? Может, Юлиус и прислушался бы, но его сейчас здесь не было. Финрал так и не понял, что случилось с королём магов со слов капитана Ями. Тот как-то мрачно отбурчался и потащил Финрала в гущу событий.

Когда глаза наконец зацепились за край знакомого плаща в тени дальнего угла, с губ Финрала сорвался тихий облегчённый вздох. По крайней мере, у него ещё оставалось время сделать что-то, оказаться рядом с Лангрисом в тяжёлый момент и оказать поддержку, в которой он так нуждался. Финрал больше не хотел оставлять брата во тьме леденящего душу одиночества. Мимолётно, но он видел, в каком мраке пребывала душа Лангриса. И как у старшего брата, у него был долг — прогнать всю тьму из его сердца и вернуть туда свет. Теперь они вместе, и он не позволит брату вновь заблудиться на тропинках тёмного леса. Он возьмёт его за руку, крепко сожмёт и больше никогда не отпустит.

Но прежде чем Финрал успел открыть рот, Лангрис обратил на него внимание, приморозив к месту своим остекленевшим взглядом. Так не должно быть, подумал Финрал, но так и не смог протянуть к нему руку, потерявшись в пустоте холодных синих глаз. Эта пустота внезапно окутала его собственное сердце, просачиваясь внутрь и перекрывая пути кислороду.

— Ты наконец пришёл в себя, — сухая констатация факта. Голос негромкий, слегка охрипший (очевидно, Лангрис сам очнулся не так давно), и по обыкновению ехидная интонация. Лангрис оставался собой даже сейчас. Финрал не ждал, что ему скажут спасибо или принесут извинения, он просто хотел стать ближе, хоть на самую малость. Хотел просто обнять родного человека, как это делают нормальные братья. Лангрис не торопился рушить между ними стену, выстраиваемую всю их сознательную жизнь.

— Снова я не поспеваю за тобой, да? Даже в такой ерунде, — Финрал выдавил жалкое подобие улыбки, ощущая себя идиотом. Судя по отсутствующей реакции Лангриса, тот не был впечатлён ужимками брата. В глазах мелькнула неопознанная эмоция, а взгляд стал более сфокусированным и внимательным. Лангрис пристально смотрел в лицо Финрала, а его нижняя губа подрагивала, будто он вот-вот собирался что-то сказать, но никак не решался открыть рот. В концеконцов Финрал уловил едва слышимые слова, которые показались ему невозможными. — Что, прости?

— Я сказал, ты должен навестить дом. Думаю, вам с отцом есть о чём поговорить, — Лангрис отвернулся. Он не собирался продолжать этот разговор. Он не ждал ответа. На приказы не отвечают, их просто выполняют. Финрал сглотнул вязкую слюну, собравшуюся во рту и нерешительно кивнул брату в спину. Он ещё раз предпринял попытку протянуть к нему руку, но Лангрис, словно почувствовав колебания маны в воздухе, одёрнул свой плащ и отодвинулся от Финрала. В очередной раз.

Больше они не проронили ни слова. Финрал ожидал не этого. Он был уверен, что после того удара, после того, как Лангрис вложил свою ладонь в его — между ними возникнет связь. Что они научатся понимать друг друга. На самом деле, стена между ними стала лишь толще и холоднее. Финрал ощущал себя беспомощной рыбой, выброшенной на берег, неспособный что-либо противопоставить прочным кирпичам; лишенный даже способности дышать.

***

Возвращаться в стены _родного_ дома оказалось сложнее, чем Финрал мог себе представить. Даже воздух тут оказался душным, неправильным, отличным от того, которым они дышали на базе быков — там всегда царила атмосфера свободы и стёртых границ. Он даже не был уверен, что может называть это место домом, а собравшихся здесь людей — семьёй. Его семьёй давно стали члены быков, и дом был с ними, где бы они не находились. Мысли о друзьях придали ему смелости сделать несколько недостающих шагов навстречу месту, где он некогда родился, провёл детство и годы своей юности. Он не любил вспоминать то время. Несмотря на то, что в его сердце всегда оставалось место для отца и брата.

Он не видел Лангриса уже несколько дней. И пока люди в королевстве разбирались с образовавшимся хаосом, он смог выпросить у капитана Ями один день для закрытия собственных гештальтов. Финрал понимал, что сейчас не самое подходящее время брать отгул, но боялся упустить момент. Боялся, что Лангрис мог в любой момент раствориться и исчезнуть из его жизни навсегда.

Его встретили вышколенные слуги. Конечно, отец бы никогда не вышел ему навстречу. Лангрис так тем более. Он знал это и всё равно что-то кольнуло его лёгкие. Заползло и притаилось между рёбрами. Он бездумно проследовал за дворецким в кабинет отца, без особого интереса рассматривая, как изменились коридоры за время его отсутствия. Как на стенах увеличилось количество бесполезных вещей, как безвкусно стали обставлены пышные комнаты, двери в которые были распахнуты, и каким пустым всё это смотрелось, поскольку семья их состояла из трёх человек, да горстки слуг. И Финнес. Которая сейчас отсутствовала из-за угрозы разрыва помолвки. Этому дому не хватало жизни, и бездушные предметы, собирающие лишь пыль и плесень, не способны её заменить.

Новость об отсутствии Лангриса обрушилась на Финрала снегом в погожий летний день. Кончики пальцев неприятно кольнуло от пробежавшегося по всему телу мороза. Отец старался выглядеть беспристрастным, объясняя, что Лангрис в данный момент находится в своём отряде, понёсшем больше всего потерь и потрясений. Но его поникшие плечи выдавали обеспокоенность и крайнюю степень раздражения.

— Я очень рад, что ты нашёл время посетить отчий дом во всей этой неразберихе. — _Ведь быки всегда несерьёзны и делают, что хотят._ Отец не произнёс вслух того, что на самом деле хотел сказать. Он был недоволен старшим сыном, что бы тот ни делал. Позор семьи. Бельмо на глазу. Поэтому любые признаки его существования были стёрты с портретов, развешанных по всему дому. Так зачем Финрал вообще сюда пришёл? Стоит ли ему задерживаться, если Лангриса здесь нет?

— Останься на ужин, нам есть, что обсудить, — в словах отца не было заинтересованности, возможно, в глубине души он надеялся, что сейчас Финрал откажется и у них наконец появится возможность разорвать все отношения, тонкой нитью связывающие их судьбы. Но Финрал, внезапно даже для себя, принял приглашение, подсознательно понимая, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

К его удивлению, за ужином отец расслабился. Мачехи за столом не было. Сославшись на плохое самочувствие, она весь вечер провела в саду, глядя в сторону дороги, а после удалилась в свою комнату. Финрал даже не заметил, когда она ушла. А отец после нескольких бокалов вина даже неловко заулыбался, вспоминая, как ошеломило его появление Финрала в королевском дворце несколько дней назад. Тогда Финрал, оказывается, выглядел не таким жалким, каким он привык его видеть.

— Возможно, в быках из тебя действительно сделают достойного мужчину, — пробормотал он, но чтобы Финрал услышал. — Но не для этой семьи.

На этом их ужин закончился. Финрал хотел поскорее сбежать отсюда. Просто сбежать, куда-нибудь подальше, предварительно нагрянув в излюбленный трактир. Лишь бы не оставаться с отцом наедине. Но тот уговорил его остаться на ночь. Иногда Финрал просто ненавидел себя за неспособность говорить людям твёрдое «нет». Да хоть какое «нет». Нет.

***

Заснуть не получалось от слова совсем. То ли дело было в свете полной луны, залившем всю комнату, в которой зачем-то убрали гардины, то ли в ворохе беспорядочных мыслей, которые изматывали похлеще любого магического поединка, в которых Финрал за последние несколько месяцев поучаствовал больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. Но скорее всего эти факторы сговорились и мешали ему в тандеме. В какой-то момент он уже подумывал выбраться из-под прохудившегося одеяла и выйти в сад, подышать свежим воздухом и, может, это помогло бы ему сомкнуть глаза. Но дверь в комнату скрипнула и заставила его молниеносно принять сидячее положение. Кого могло принести в столь поздний час? Слуги бы не решились ломиться к нему, даже будь он посторонним крестьянином. Он вгляделся в темноту образовавшейся щели и с недоверием прищурился.

На пороге стоял Лангрис.

Их взгляды ещё какое-то время сверлили друг друга, после чего тот вошёл внутрь, хлопнув за собой дверью. Была ли в этом надобность? Финрал сомневался. Но Лангрис был чем-то раздражен. Возможно, Финрал действительно сделал неправильный выбор, оставшись на ночь. Но тогда бы он точно не смог вновь встретиться с Лангрисом, который сейчас безмолвно направлялся к его кровати. Матрас прогнулся под чужим весом, когда Лангрис небрежно опустился рядом с Финралом, который тотчас непроизвольно подобрал ноги к себе.

— Почему не предупредил, что ты придёшь именно сегодня? — недовольством в голосе Лангриса можно было резать воздух, в котором вмиг разрослось напряжение. Финрал и хотел бы сказать, что не знал, как с ним связаться, но лгать сейчас было не лучшим вариантом. Он всмотрелся в лицо брата, под светом луны его глаза напоминали два осколка льда. Как бы Финралу хотелось однажды их растопить. Может, даже сейчас.

— Не думал, что ты захочешь меня увидеть, — Финрал не пытался быть добрым с Лангрисом или играть перед ним роль, но улыбнулся непроизвольно. Он просто хотел дарить человеку перед собой тепло, безвозмездно, может, это смогло бы хоть немного показать тому, что он не один в этом мире и у него всегда есть поддержка. Финрал даже не задумывался о том, нужна ли она такому сильному магу. В первую очередь Лангрис был человеком, а люди не могут существовать сами по себе. Финрал не был уверен, что у Лангриса был хотя бы один настоящий друг, а не просто фигура, которой тот мог бы распоряжаться по прихоти. Этот мир так не работал, как бы того не хотелось некоторым личностям. Вопреки всему, на лице Лангриса отразилась косая полоска злости.

— Зачем ты так делаешь? Прекрати насмехаться надо мной, — зло прорычал Лангрис и подался вперёд, из-за чего Финрал вжался в спинку кровати, ощутимо ударяясь затылком о древко. Ещё пару секунд в его глазах плясал недобрый огонь, но в одно мгновение он весь будто стух, забрав с собой и запал Лангриса. Тот ещё какое-то время сверлил Финрала взглядом, а затем весь сник и боднул его головой в плечо, без сил прижимаясь лбом к острой ключице и судорожно вздыхая. — Мне сложно поверить, что может существовать кто-то действительно столь бескорыстный и наивный, братец. Ты действительно позор этого прогнившего мира, тебе не стоило сюда возвращаться.

Финрал беспомощно заморгал, опуская ладони на плечи Лангриса. Тот вздрогнул так, будто его коснулась не человеческая плоть, а мощное электрическое заклинание. Но головы не поднял, наоборот придвигаясь ближе и вжимаясь лицом в изгиб шеи. Финрала самого пробило током, ведь Лангрис впервые находился к нему так близко. Это то, чего он так хотел? Разрушение стены? Или он выдавал желаемое за действительное? Лангрис сейчас сказал что? Финралу же это не снилось?

— Лангрис, — у Финрала во рту пересохло, он почувствовал, с каким трудом разлепились его губы, словно были склеены всё это время.

— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — последнее слово прозвучало резко, будто выхваченное из глубин подсознания в последний момент. — Пожалуйста, ничего не говори, позволь сегодня говорить только мне.

Лангрис вёл себя очень странно. Он наконец отстранился. Из-за недавней позы к лицу прильнула краска, щёки пылали, а глаза блестели больше обычного. Финрал и правда замолчал, позволяя течению подхватить его. Он будто наблюдал за ситуацией со стороны, не зная, чего ожидать от младшего в следующий момент. Лангрис же никуда не торопился. Медленно подполз, откидывая в сторону одеяло. Его дыхание было ровным, движения полны решимости, он смотрел Финралу прямо в глаза, пока у того перехватило дыхание. В данный момент ему хотелось задать Лангрису множество вопросов, но и злить того не хотелось. А он очень разозлится, если Финрал проронит сейчас хоть слово и нарушит всё, на что его брат так долго решался.

Пальцы у Лангриса холодные, как у лягушки, но мягкие. Он никогда не нагружал себя тяжёлой работой. Никогда не держал в руках что-то тяжелее четырёхкилограммовой энциклопедии. Возможно, Финрал утрирует, ему сейчас вообще тяжело думать и вытягивать что-то из своей памяти. Он сейчас весь в напряжении, само понятие чувствительности, когда пальцы Лангриса изучающе и крайне осторожно оглаживают его собственную ладонь. Ту самую ладонь, которой он так отчаянно тянулся к нему. Которой чувствовал неуверенный захват, когда к нему потянулись в ответ. Теперь неуверенности не было. Лангрис продолжал поглаживать сухую и мозолистую ладонь старшего брата, будто так мог перенять историю его жизни, весь пережитый опыт, о котором никогда не спрашивал самого Финрала.

— Как ты жил, когда ушёл из дома? — словно вторил мыслям Финрала тихий голос. Точно не его голос. — Каково было оказаться среди простолюдинов? Ты испытывал страх? Горечь? Ты скучал по мне? 

В голосе Лангриса сквозило столько боли и отчаянья, что у Финрала ком подступил к горлу. Он наклонился вперёд, чтобы его ответ точно услышали, но Лангрис мотнул головой в отрицании и приложил к своим губам указательный палец.

В тот же момент он перебрался на бёдра к Финралу, пресекая тому любые пути к отступлению. Вскинул руки, чтобы отстегнуть мешающийся плащ, который грузной тряпкой рухнул с кровати, а вслед за ним полетела и простецкая рубашка Финрала, в которую он переоделся для сна. Его пробил озноб, но не от холодящего кожу ночного воздуха. Логическая часть его сознания взбунтовалась, сигнализируя, что это неправильно, но остальная часть, неназванная, одобряюще велела не предпринимать ничего против. Сегодня он должен был позволить Лангрису всё, чего бы тот не пожелал.

— Это, —Лангрис мазнул большими пальцами, обхватывая вздрогнувшего Финрала за бока, осторожно поглаживая ещё свежие шрамы, которые не успели затянуться с их последней встречи. — Это я сделал?

Финрал неопределённо махнул головой. На самом деле Финрал тогда сам подставился под заклинание эльфа. Ратри, кажется? Он не был уверен, называл ли тот своё имя, но он не испытывал к нему неприязнь. В конце концов ему удалось вернуть Лангриса. Целым и лишь слегка потрёпанным. Тогда Финрал не сдерживал сил и эмоций, вкладывая в удар все накопившиеся чувства, которые хотел донести до брата.

— Никогда не говоришь, если тебе больно. Никогда не даёшь сдачи. Я удивлён, что ты решился поднять на меня руку, но это в каком-то смысле действительно помогло открыть мне глаза. Я совсем не знаю своего бесполезного старшего брата.

Лангрис продолжал изучать чужие шрамы, внимательно осматривая каждый, будто пытался запечатлеть их расположение, форму, глубину. Шрамы избороздили всё тело Финрала. Он сам ещё не пытался изучить их все. Не было времени. Но он знал, что каждый из них оставлен Лангрисом. Кроме маленького рубца на копчике, его он получил на своей первой миссии, неудачно приземлившись после торопливого использования пространственной магии — вывалился прямо на крышу с обваливающейся черепицей. Хотелось ли Лангрису знать об этом тоже? У Финрала на самом деле было столько историй, которыми он бы хотел с ним поделиться.

Финрал сам не заметил, в какой момент привык к ощущениям на своей коже. Пальцы Лангриса порхали бабочками от одной линии к другой. Иногда он бормотал что-то неразборчивое, но Финрал даже не пытался переспрашивать. Он просто расслабился, наслаждаясь мимолётной атмосферой спокойствия, разделённого между братьями. А потом Лангрис сделал это. Просто наклонился вперёд, нависая над мерно вздымающейся грудной клеткой, и оставил невесомый поцелуй под сердцем. Финрал почувствовал, что Лангрис сильнее сдавил его бёдра своими, небезосновательно, ведь он захотел сбежать в ту же секунду. Ему было слишком необычно, слишком сложно и слишком противоречиво. Поцелованное место горело огнём сильнее, чем когда его случайно задел своим файерболом Магна. Раздирающее изнутри чувство было непередаваемым. Финралу хотелось, чтобы Лангрис повторил так ещё. И он повторил. Выждал немного, вгрызаясь пальцами в запястья Финрала, чтобы не мешал затеянному, а потом прижался дрожащими губами к свежим рубцам, полумесяцами выступающим на худых боках. Его губы дрожали от постоянно повторяемого слова. Из-за шума в ушах Финрал не сразу расслышал, что Лангрис извиняется. Водит губами по каждому миллиметру кожи, вымаливая прощение. Остатки разума вышибло, когда Финрал почувствовал тёплую влагу — по щекам Лангриса катились крупные капли слёз. Финрал высвободил руки из ослабевшего захвата, обхватывая влажные щёки трясущимися пальцами, приблизил не сопротивляющееся лицо к себе. Лангрис плакал, забыв о всём на свете. Плакал и цеплялся за Финрала, как за спасательный круг.

— Я знаю, — прохрипел Лангрис, — знаю, что не имею права на эти слёзы. Ты должен плакать и обвинять меня во всём. Но ты не плачешь и ничего не говоришь. Кому от этого лучше, скажи?

Но Финрал молчал. Ему нечего было сказать. И не хотелось. А Лангрис продолжил.

— Я ненавижу тебя за это. Бесхребетный, всепрощающий, понимающий, воплощение идеального брата и хорошего человека. Тебе не место в _нашем_ мире, — он повторял это уже не в первый раз за ночь, — этот мир тебя не заслуживает.

Лангрис замолчал. Финрал аккуратно провёл шершавыми пальцами по горячим щекам, смахивая слёзы. Но их было слишком много, чтобы управиться одним жестом. Он смотрел в покрасневшие глаза брата и впервые видел в них слабость. Это смущало и сбивало с толку. Он правда не знал, что делать с таким Лангрисом.

— Я тебя не заслуживаю, — Финрал закрыл глаза после услышанного, мысленно считая до десяти и делая глубокий вдох. Он впервые не знал, что говорить. И впервые за последний час подумал, может, и к лучшему, что Лангрис ему запретил. Он вновь посмотрел на заплаканное лицо, нежно улыбнулся и подался вперёд, легко касаясь своими губами уголка приоткрытого рта. Лангрис напрягся в его руках, но не отпрянул, затаив дыхание. Они так и просидели следующие секунды в неуверенности, прежде чем Лангрис сорвался, наваливаясь на Финрала и жадно впиваясь в его губы. Этот поцелуй не был нежным и извиняющимся, как те десятки, которыми были осыпаны его шрамы. Этот поцелуй был переполнен гнева, отрицания и необузданного желания. Если бы мог, Лангрис высосал с этим поцелуем всю душу Финрала, чтобы, возможно, наконец понять, что творится в голове старшего брата. Почему он постоянно улыбается, почему никогда ни в чём Лангриса не обвиняет, почему всегда делает вид, что всё в порядке, когда всё нет.

Когда за нижнюю губу Финрала зацепились острые зубы, прокусившие тонкую кожу до крови, он зашипел, останавливая этот буйствующий напор. Оттолкнуть Лангриса оказалось не так уж и легко. Он был весь растрёпанный, живой, как никогда, переполненный восторгом и яростью. На губах размазалась кровь — Финрала. Последнему показалось, что в этот момент Лангрис был счастлив, как никогда.

Финрал вспомнил, чего ему так хотелось ещё совсем недавно. Чтобы тоже сейчас стать счастливым. Он в очередной раз потянулся вперёд и нащупал руку Лангриса без какого-либо сопротивления. Тот лишь с любопытством наблюдал, успокаиваясь с каждым последующим вздохом. Финрал быстро переплёл их пальцы, чувствуя, как по всему телу разливается тепло. Он наконец мог держать своего брата за руку. Он надеялся, что в этот момент Лангрис сможет понять, что никогда не был и не будет один. Так или иначе, они всегда будут братьями, хотелось того Лангрису, или нет.

Финрал улыбнулся уголком губ, наблюдая за совсем расслабившимся братом. В данный момент всё казалось таким естественным. Финрал не удержался, поднёс замочек рук к своим губам и осыпал короткими поцелуями каждый палец Лангриса, каждую косточку, не отказывая себе и в возможности скользнуть по ним кончиком носа, впитывая тёрпкий естественный запах, перемешавшийся с запахом чего-то ещё. Финрал не желал сейчас разбираться в этом. Он начал заваливаться назад, утягивая Лангриса к себе под бок. У них было всё детство, чтобы шушукаться под любопытным взглядом звёздного неба, собирающего сплетни со всех уголков земли. Обниматься, делиться секретами, просто быть близкими и незаменимыми в жизнях другдруга людьми. Теперь времени не вернуть. И такого шанса у них никогда больше не будет.

Финрал крепко обнял податливого и мягкого Лангриса, на которого после выплеска давно сдерживаемых эмоций накатила тягучая сонливость. Финрал неосознанно запустил в волосы брата пальцы, оглаживая топорщащиеся прядки, наслаждаясь возможностью наконец быть теми, кем они всегда являлись; и тихо заговорил, рассказывая глупые истории об уличных котах-разбойниках и кладах, найденных в подземельях. Лангрис что-то фырчал, но быстро сдался, утыкаясь носом в грудь и засыпая под тихий усыпляющий голос.

Финрал ещё какое-то время продолжал говорить, пока сам не выдохся, чувствуя себя абсолютно измождённым. Но как никогда довольным.

Утро сменит ночь, Финрал проснётся и снова не обнаружит Лангриса. Скорее всего, эта ночь так и останется призрачным воспоминанием. Проще не станет. Но его двадцать с хвостиком лет стоило прожить ради этих нескольких часов.

Для него Лангрис стоил всего мира.


End file.
